Mom
Mom is an American sitcom that premiered on September 23, 2013, on CBS. The series stars Anna Faris and Allison Janney and was created by Chuck Lorre, Eddie Gorodetsky, and Gemma Baker. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mom_(TV_series)# hide *1 Synopsis *2 Cast and characters **2.1 Main cast **2.2 Recurring cast *3 Development and production **3.1 Casting *4 Episodes *5 Awards and nominations *6 International broadcasts *7 References *8 External links Synopsishttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=1 edit Mom follows Christy Plunkett (Anna Faris), a single mother who—after dealing with her battle with alcoholism and drug addiction—decides to restart her life in Napa, California's wine country working as a waitress and attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. Her mother Bonnie Plunkett (Allison Janney) is also a recovering drug and alcohol addict, and her 17-year-old daughter Violet (Sadie Calvano), who was born when Christy was 16, has become pregnant by her boyfriend Luke. Christy also has a younger son Roscoe by her ex-husband Baxter, a deadbeat drug-dealer. Cast and charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=2 edit Main casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=3 edit *Anna Faris as Christy Plunkett *Allison Janney as Bonnie Plunkett *Sadie Calvano as Violet *Nate Corddry as Gabriel *Matt L. Jones as Baxter *French Stewart as Chef Rudy *Spencer Daniels as Luke *Blake Garrett Rosenthal as Roscoe Recurring casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=4 edit *Mimi Kennedy as Marjorie Armstrong *Reggie De Leon as Paul *Octavia Spencer as Regina *Kevin Pollak as Alvin Biletnikoff *Courtney Henggeler as Claudia *Justin Long as Adam Development and productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 edit Mom was one of the many projects that became a priority for CBS and Warner Bros when it was pitched in December 2012, in part due to Lorre's new four-year deal with Warner the previous September.[1] It was green-lit by CBS for a series order pick up on May 9, 2013.[2] This pickup also gives Lorre the distinction of having 4 sitcoms airing on one network starting in the 2013–14 season. The following week, the network announced that it would place the sitcom in the Monday night 9:30 pm (ET/PT) timeslot following 2 Broke Girls.[3] However, after the cancellation of We Are Men, 2 Broke Girls was moved into the show's 8:30 pm slot, with repeats of The Big Bang Theory occupying the 9 pm lead-in time slot to Mom until the season debut of Mike & Molly on November 4, 2013. The show received a full first season order for 22 episodes on October 18, 2013.[4] Castinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=6 edit The series gives Faris, who had guest starred in various television programs in-between her film projects and been sought-after for other television projects (including a failed pilot called Blue Skies that was being produced for NBC), her first full-time television role, as she landed the part of the lead character, Christy, in January 2013.[5] On January 28, 2013, Janney was next to come aboard the project, playing Christy's mother.[6] Matt Jones and Spencer Daniels were added to the cast in February 2013, with Jones playing Christy's ex-husband, Baxter, and Daniels taking the role of Luke, the boyfriend of Christy’s daughter, Violet.[7] Episodeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=7 edit Awards and nominationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=8 edit Mom has been nominated for three People's Choice Awards: Favorite New TV Comedy and Favorite Actress in a New TV Series for both Anna Faris and Allison Janney, respectively.[28] International broadcastshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mom_(TV_series)&action=edit&section=9 edit In Canada, City simulcast the CBS broadcast, which debuted on the same day as the American broadcast.[29] In Australia, the series airs on the Nine Network, and debut in 2014, under the title Mum (the spelling of 'Mom' in English).[30]In Brazil, the series premiered on October 8, 2013, and airs on Warner Channel.[31] In India the show airs on Star World Premiere HD. In Turkey, the series premiered in late 2013 and airs on CNBC-e. In Poland, the series premiered on December 1, 2013, on Comedy Central Poland. In New Zealand, the series premiered on TV2 in 2014. In the United Kingdom, the series premiered on ITV2 on January 20, 2014.[32] In Spain, the series airs on TNT and NEOX. Category:Women's television